


Emotions Multiply

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Alternate Universe - Human, Another Big Warning, Biting, Bratting, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Double Oral Penetration, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Punching, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sibling Incest, Subdrop, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Gavin’s in a mood.It doesn’t happen often anymore, but every now and then it comes back, like an itch he can’t scratch.He’s in the mood to misbehave.





	Emotions Multiply

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place after Brothers Make Better Lovers. [Read that one first.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536239)
> 
> 28\. Gags  
> Title from Twin Flames by Klaxons.  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Gavin’s in a mood.

It doesn’t happen often anymore, but every now and then it comes back, like an itch he can’t scratch.

Gavin wants to be punished.

It’s getting close to Connor and Niles’ birthday, the brothers’ self-proclaimed anniversary (it only made sense, Connor had told Gavin when he asked, since that was the first day they were actually _together_ ). Naturally, the twins were making plans for themselves. Gavin wasn’t _completely_ jealous. He had his own anniversary with them. However, every time he saw them leaning over Connor’s laptop, lost in their own little world, Gavin couldn’t help but feel left out. They were his boyfriends, both of them, how could he not?

So yeah. He’s in the mood to misbehave.

The perfect opportunity presents itself when he gets home from a rough day at work. Gavin’s obnoxious fucking partner had been too hungover to show up, leaving Gavin to check out a crime scene and do the paperwork by himself, Fowler giving him shit for it even though it was Anderson’s fault, and to top it all off, Tina wasn’t even there to bitch about it with.

Gavin slams the apartment door shut, dumping his jacket and backpack on the floor and kicking his shoes off. Neither of his boyfriends look up from what they’re doing. Gavin huffs in annoyance, all but stomping his feet as he goes around the couch. He shoves Connor’s feet from their spot on Niles lap and plants himself there, grabbing the book Niles was reading it and tossing it aside. Neither brother has a chance to respond before Gavin’s lips are on Niles’, less of a kiss so much as a collision of teeth and tongues. Niles moves his hands towards Gavin’s waist, but Gavin grabs his wrists and pins them to the back of the couch.

Niles jerks his face away from Gavin’s, and Gavin growls, moving instead to bite at his jaw and neck. Gavin grinds down into Niles, smirking into Niles’ neck when he groans.

“Gavin, that’s enough,” Niles says, attempting to pull his wrists free.

“No.” Gavin bites down in the curve of Niles’ shoulder, hard, sucking so it’ll bruise. He keeps grinding, wants to take as much for himself before-

Gavin’s suddenly yanked back by his hair, hard. His grip loosens in surprise, and he’s dragged off Niles’ lap to the floor. Connor stands above him, fingers tight in his hair as Gavin kicks out, trying to get away. He throws his arm to the side, fist colliding with Connor’s thigh, and Conor lets out a shout.

“You little bitch! Niles, help me.”

Niles shakes out of his surprise, quickly rising to restrain Gavin. Gavin’s strong, but Niles is stronger, having Gavin standing with his arms pulled tightly behind his back before he has a chance to fight back. Gavin struggles, trying to yank his arms out of Niles’ grasp.

“Let go of me, asshole! What the fuck, let me go!” he snaps, but Niles only pulls him in tighter. Connor approaches them, brown eyes locked on Gavin, making Gavin struggle more before Connor grabs his chin. He opens his mouth to speak, but all three freeze when there’s a knock on the door.

“Connor, Niles, Gavin? Are you boys alright?”

Niles releases Gavin’s arms, and Gavin leans against him. Connor swiftly goes over to the door and opens it, revealing the older woman who lives across the hall.

“Oh, Connor, good. I heard shouting, and I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

Connor gives her a dazzling smile, flicking his eyes over to Niles, who drags Gavin on top of him onto the nearest arm chair. Connor opens the door a bit wider. “No problem, Mrs. Pierce. Everything’s just fine, Gavin just got worked up over the game we were watching.”

Gavin snorts softly. Like hell they’d ever watch sports. Mrs. Pierce peaks around the open door, and Gavin and Niles each give her a small wave and a smile. Niles’ arm is looped loosely around Gavin, as though they weren’t about to start a scene.

“Alright,” Mrs. Pierce concedes. “If you boys need anything you ask, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Connor says. “Have a good evening.” He shuts the door behind her and within a second Niles is trapping Gavin’s arms again.

“What the-” He’s cut off by Connor shoving two fingers in his mouth, muffling the expletive.

Connor hums. “Now, we’ve already worried Mrs. Pierce once, Gavin. Wouldn’t want her to come knocking again, would we?”

Gavin responds by biting Connor’s fingers. _Hard._

“Fuck!” Connor yanks his fingers away before crouching, yanking Gavin’s socks off his feet. Gavin’s about to yell at him again, but Connor shoves his socks, his _socks,_ into his mouth, gagging him more effectively. “Just until we can get you into something proper,” Connor informs him, as though he didn’t just shove Gavin’s gross, worn-to-a-crime-scene socks into his _mouth._

Connor heads toward their bedroom, hips swaying prettily. Gavin watches him go for a moment, but then his world goes blurry as Niles heaves Gavin over his shoulder, still holding his wrists.

Niles dumps him unceremoniously on his back on the bed, yanking Gavin’s shirt off and immediately winding rope, though soft, roughly around his wrists, looping it through the headboard a few times before tying it off. Niles drops a string near Gavin’s hands, and Gavin manages to grab it and pull, the little bell above his head signalling that he can reach.

There’s a familiar clatter of buckles from their closet, and then Connor is straddling Gavin’s stomach, dangling their panel gag above his face. “This is for you,” Connor says, caressing Gavin’s cheek, “since you can’t seem to keep quiet. I could change my mind, though.” Connor pulls Gavin’s socks out of his mouth.

Gavin spits at Connor. “Fuck you.” Connor sighs. He moves to place the gag over Gavin’s mouth, but Gavin jerks his head back and forth, avoiding him. Connor sighs again, dropping the gag on Gavin’s chest so he can grab a fistful of Gavin’s hair and deliver a stinging slap to Gavin’s cheek.

Gavin stares in stunned silence, giving Connor his opening to wrap the leather around his head, fastening the buckles before letting Gavin’s head drop. “Are you green, Gavin?”

Gavin flips him off.

Connor rolls his eyes and slides off of Gavin. He presses himself up against Niles, running his fingers over the dark bruise that’s formed where Gavin bit him, the lines of teeth clear. “Does it hurt?” Connor asks softly.

Niles shakes his head. “No, Con. It doesn’t hurt.” Connor hums, stretching up onto his toes to press a kiss to the bruise. Niles’ hands come down to rest on Connor’s hips, sliding around to his ass and squeezing. Connor kisses his way from the bruise up Niles’ jaw to his lips, licking into his brother’s mouth without a moment of hesitation. Niles pulls back, leans his forehead against Connor’s. “What about your leg.”

Gavin’s eyes flick down to Connor’s leg, the faintest hints of bruising forming where Gavin had punched him.

“Sore.” He turns to look at Gavin over his shoulder. “But don’t worry, big brother. I’ll take care of it.”

“And how will you do that?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

They leave him there. They just fucking leave him there, gagged, hands tied, cock hard.

Needless to say, Gavin’s plan has backfired.

He’s frustrated, even more than he had been when he got home. He can just barely see the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. It’s been half an hour since Connor and Niles left him there. Gavin can hear the TV in the other room, volume low. Connor laughs at something that happens, and Gavin whimpers. They’re ignoring him. He doesn’t want to be ignored. He doesn’t want to be left out anymore. He doesn’t want them to leave him behind because he’s not one of them.

Hot tears roll down Gavin’s cheeks, pooling at the gag before sliding down the sides of his face. He chokes on a sob, muffled by the leather. He can’t take it anymore. He grabs the string by his hand and pulls as best he can, the bell above him ringing.

The TV in the other room clicks off. There are some muffled voices, and then the bedroom door creaks open. “Gavin?” Connor’s voice is soft. Gavin sniffles, more tears falling, and Connor’s eyes widen when he notices. “Oh, Gavin, sweetheart.” Connor climbs onto the bed to sit next to him, Niles hovering in the doorway. Connor cradles Gavin’s face, thumbs wiping away his tears as best he can around the straps. “Are you ready to behave, sweetie?”

Gavin nods, lifting his head. Connor’s fingers immediately work open the buckles on the back of Gavin’s head, and Niles comes over to quickly undo the rope holding his hands captive. Once he’s free, Gavin sits up and brings his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’ll do anything, don’t leave me again,” he babbles, tears still coming. Two pairs of arms wrap around him, holding him tight.

“We’re not gonna leave you, Gavin, promise. We love you, very, very much.”

“But you guys have been together forever,” Gavin mumbles into Connor’s shoulder.

Connor laughs a little. “Yeah, but we didn’t get a say in most of it. We may have grown up together, but we _chose_ you. We want you. Forever. Okay?”

“Okay.” Gavin lifts his head to look Connor in the eyes. “I’m sorry I hit you.”

Connor smiles. “I forgive you. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

Gavin then shifts around to face Niles. “I’m sorry I bit you,” he says, gently placing his fingertips on the the dark bruise. He places a soft kiss to Niles’ shoulder, and Niles tilts his chin to look at him. Niles brushes some of Gavin’s hair off of his forehead and brings their lips together. The kiss is soft, much nicer, more loving, than the one Gavin gave when he came in the door.

“I forgive you, Gavin.” Niles kisses him again. “Now, would you like to tell us what had you so worked up earlier?”

Gavin does, ranting about Anderson and the case, Fowler and the paperwork, for several minutes until all of his anger is gone. By the time he’s finished, he’s on his back, head in Niles’ lap with Connor’s fingers running through his hair.

“Why’d you decide to misbehave?” Connor asks when Gavin’s done.

“Wanted you to pay attention to me, I guess.” Gavin rolls onto his stomach, looking up at the brothers. “You’ve been spending a lot of time together, I kinda felt left out.”

Connor chuckles. “Well, you have our full attention now.”

“Good.” Gavin grabs Connor’s thighs and yanks him forward, nuzzling against his dick through Connor’s sweatpants. “‘Cuz I’m gonna fuckin’ wreck you, babe.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Gavin tugs the hem of Connor’s shirt. “Off.” Connor yanks it over his head, raising his hips when Gavin pulls at his sweats. Connor isn’t wearing any underwear, so Gavin throws the sweats off to the side and gets to work.

He takes Connor almost all the way immediately. The hand in his hair tightens as Connor cries out, and Gavin moans. He bobs his head, running his tongue along the underside when he pulls back. He loves sucking dick, loves sucking his boyfriends’ dicks. Gavin flings his hand out to the side, groping around for Niles. Niles groans when Gavin finds his dick, squeezing it. He pulls off Connor with a wet pop.

“Fuckin’... c’mere. I wanna suck both of you,” Gavin says, voice a little hoarse already. Niles nods. He strips quickly, settles himself against the headboard when Gavin pushes him that way. Connor snuggles into Niles’ side, and Gavin straddles Niles’ leg. Gavin pulls Connor closer, until he can get his lips around both of their heads at the same time, and _fuck, it feels so good, tastes so good._

There’s a hand in Gavin’s hair, running through it, pulling when he does something particularly good, when he switches cocks to get more in his mouth, using his hand on whoever he isn’t sucking. There’s a hand on his cheek, thumb stroking his face, occasionally pressing against where his lips meet one of their dicks, pushing in alongside it.

“You’re so good for us, Gavin, taking us both like this,” Niles praises, and Gavin hums, rutting his hips against Niles’ leg.

“Pretty little slut,” Connor adds. “One cock in his mouth isn’t enough, he’s gotta have both, and he’s _still_ humping you like a dog.”

Gavin whines around the dick in his mouth, pushing his hips harder against the leg.

Niles pushes Gavin lower on the dick, and Gavin nearly chokes. It’s Connor’s, he figures out, but it’s still long enough to choke him. He swallows around it, wants to make it good for them, wants to be good. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, little brother.”

Gavin loses it. He loves it when they mention that, when they remind him how taboo this is, how they can never, _ever_ tell anyone the true nature of their relationship. It’s dirty, beautiful, perfect, just like them. He sucks harder, strokes Niles’ harder, grinds down harder, moaning loudly around Connor.

“Fuck, you like that, Gav?” Connor’s voice wavers. He’s close. “Like it when we call each other brother? Like that you got both of us, that you’re such a perfect whore that you managed to wrap two professional whores around your little finger?” Gavin nods, takes Connor in his throat again. “Loved you from the moment I saw you,” Connor continues. “The way we stole your breath, the way you obeyed so pretty, god, you sub out even faster than Niles does. Fuck, Gavin, I’m gonna come.”

Connor’s hand joins Niles’ in his hair and he pulls Gavin off his dick. Gavin struggles to go back to it, wants to taste, wants to swallow, but the twins hold him still, jacking themselves. Niles comes first, more worked up that Gavin thought, all over Gavin’s face. He keeps his mouth open, catching some on his tongue, more when Connor groans and follows after, adding to the mess.

Gavin keeps humping Niles’ leg, he needs to come so bad, and Niles gets the hint. He pulls Gavin up until they’re face to face, Gavin still straddling Niles’ leg. Gavin reaches to stroke himself off, but Niles beats him to it, wrapping his big hand around Gavin’s dick. Connor reaches between them to play with Gavin’s balls.

“Come on, Gavin,” Niles encourages quietly. “You’re so beautiful when you come for us.”

Gavin screams when he comes, painting Niles’ stomach white to match Gavin’s face. Connor scoops some of it up, bringing his fingers to Gavin’s mouth. Gavin sucks on them greedily, licking them clean.

“Such a good boy for us, Gavin,” Connor says, collecting the rest off of Niles’ stomach. The brothers take turns, feeding Gavin their come until he’s clean again.

Connor slides out of bed to the bathroom, and Niles maneuvers Gavin so the two of them are lying down, Gavin stretched out on top of him. He opens his eyes a little bit when Connor runs a wet towel over his face, but he’s on the fast track to falling asleep. Connor joins them, curling into Niles’ side and pressing a kiss to Gavin’s hand.

“Love you guys,” Gavin mutters, twining his fingers with Connor’s.

“Love you too, Gav.” Connor squeezes his hand.

“Both of us,” Niles adds, kissing the top of Gavin’s head.

He’s so lucky to have them.

Gavin falls asleep in a good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for the overwhelming love. y'all are the best.
> 
> find me on tumblr at [gayngels-and-colors](https://gayngels-and-colors.tumblr.com) or [100kinks](https://100kinks.tumblr.com)


End file.
